Keeping Hold of Mercy and Truth
by Yolanda Bush
Summary: How the cliffhanger of season two finale might pick back up. JEMILY! Also introduces Patrick, explains how Charlotte will react to Declan's death and even a PLOT TWIST to come. (side note: sorry if the stylistic or point of view changes confuse you. I wanted to try different things to see what people liked. tell me which is fav and ill use that one permanently)
1. The Truth

"What choices? What are you talking about?" Jack asked while shakily holding the gun up between sweaty palms. He tried not to look at Emily as she approached his peripheral vision. Jack could feel the vein in his forehead protruding from stress. He wanted to pull the trigger so bad, but he couldn't do it with Emily at his side. With one unfortunate strained glance at Emily he saw the tears glistening in her sad eyes. Something about those tears rang familiarity. There was always that strange air of familiarity with Emily. She'd felt close to him from the moment he laid eyes on her. He now despised that after finding what she actually was. Yet something still drew her to him. He still liked her for some unknown and unexplainable reason.

"Jack, look at me," She commanded in almost a whisper.

Jack tried not to but he gave in and turned his head towards her. It was all so clear that it was painful. This girl standing before him changed before his very eyes. He saw that little girl smiling at him on the beach, chasing after the golden puppy as the wind fluttered through her sundress. He saw her dad walking up behind him, and saw the smile that would spread across her glorious face.

"Deep down you've always known,"

Jack knew this statement to be true. He'd felt it, just couldn't grasp onto the idea. More images flashed through his mind of young Amanda Clarke. He could feel the tears dripping down his face. "...I'm Amanda Clarke,"

The words were finally in the air, the truth was finally told. Jack couldn't believe it was happening. He'd thought he'd lost Amanda when all along she was really right here. But could he be sure Emily was telling the truth? Deep down he'd felt it true. There was something about Amanda that never quite fit. He didn't feel that original connection. He'd just assumed it was because they were kids when they knew each other and now when they rekindled they were full grown adults. It took until now to realize that he'd shared the same connection with Emily before she broke his heart without ever giving him a chance.

"No," Was all that Jack could mutter, "No. No. It can't be true," His breath left him. He felt light-headed, near fainting. He wanted to faint in hopes that when he awoke everything would be back to normal. he'd have Amanda and Carl and most importantly Declan...Maybe even his mom and dad. But that definitely wouldn't happen for him, no matter what he did.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm so sorry that I had to lie to you. Please just believe what i say and do not shoot Conrad. Think about Carl. Your son has no one but you. You don't want to leave him now. I know what it's like to be a parentless child..." Emily coaxed through her tears, hoping to get through to Jack. But her last sentence struck Jack. He almost wanted to strike Emily.

"Don't you bring Carl into this Em...Emily. Now my nephew is going to grow up without a father and my boy has to live without a mother."

"Please Jack. Please accept what I'm telling you. Don't fight me with this. You have no idea how much i wanted to keep this from you."

"Why? What could you gain?! Why wouldn't you just tell me?! Why would you let me go through this. You let me believe that...That my wife was whom you claim to be. You toyed with my emotions when all along you were that little girl that I met on the beach. It was you all along? You deceitful little...How can i trust you? You've been lying to me from the start. I don't know what to believe anymore," Jack nervously rambled. The gun was now raised back towards Conrad.

Emily broke down once again into a dreadfully messy sob as a frightening look came upon Jack's face, and the gun turned its focus from Conrad's head to Emily's chest.

"Jack. No," Was all Emily could say between raining tears.

"You're going to start telling the truth. The whole truth. NOW," Jack yelled, "I've lost everything Emily."

"I know what it's like Jack. I know _exactly _what you are going through," Emily found a sudden composure and successfully delivered her line to Jack.

"My wife," Jack sniffled,"Who was my wife. If she wasn't Amanda...Then who was she? Some prostitute you found on the street and hired to play you, just so you could walk away free from the Grayson's reign? Who was she?"

Emily looked around for a split second, wishing that Jack wouldn't have her chest as a target. She could feel her heart pounding with fear. What if Jack was insane enough to actually execute her? Was her timing wrong?

"... Emily Thorne,"Emily gestured with a pained smile.

Jack suddenly understood.

"I didn't lie in the sense that yes...We were from the same juvenile detention facility. That was where we traded identities."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Jack couldn't fully understand, more tears pumped through his overworked stepped closer to Emily, waving the gun. Emily turned her head and closed her eyes, partially from fear and partially from discomfort.

Just at this moment Ashley thought she heard a scream through the cheering of the crowd. She turned behind her and saw the unthinkable. Jack Porter holding a gun up to Emily's chest. She took the initiative and fought her way through the crowd to intervene as Jacka and EMily continued their squabble.

"Jack, just try to understand. I was different back then. I was distraught. I didn't want to be the daughter of a monster. Emily Thorne was willing to take away that burden for me." Emily lied, but in a way told the truth.

"Liar!" jack accused, biting his lip. Now more tears came to both of their eyes. Jack waved the gun even closer. EMily felt her body quiver. "I think i understand it now. When you told me you were marrying Grayson and...you said you'd tell me why some day. I knew it, you don't love him. You have a motive. You're getting back at the Grayson's for murdering your father. What're you willing to risk for revenge?"

"The same you are," Emily casually replied.

Jack lowered the gun once again, shocked by the now Ashley was near the foot of the stairs, running to make her way up, just as Emily had done. .

"So what, you were gonna kill him in his sleep? I don't understand."

"I can't tell you Jack," Emily feebly answered.

"Bullshit," Jack cracked, getting in Emily's face.

"Amanda should've never got involved with you Emily. You killed her! You did this! This is on _you. _My wife is dead because you were selfish! You put her at harm."

"I tried to keep her safe Jack." EMily stepped closer, trying to touch his hand. He yanked back angrily.

"No. Amanda would've never done all that stuff if it weren't for you. You used Amanda as your minion. You let her do your dirty work. You sent her to the Graysons all those times, didn't you?" jack accused her. "I ought to kill you EMily. Not Conrad. You're just as responsible." Jack pointed the gun directly to Emily's forehead.

"Jack." Emily mumbled through choking tears, "She isn't Amanda Jack. She's not Amanda Clarke. She isn't the girl you fell in love with on the beach. She's just the girl you fell in love with. She was just Emily Thorne."  
"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed.

"SHE ISN'T AMANDA!" Emily screamed above him, "I AM. I'm Amanda Jack. I AM AMANDA CLARKE."

Just as Emily said this statement Ashley flew through the door, catching Emily shout "I AM AMANDA CLARKE,"

All three of them were so stunned that they spent a full minute in silence, just awkwardly staring at eachother.


	2. Evasions

It was hard to tell which person was more stunned, Jack, Emily or Ashley. In order to break the awkward silence Emily innocently called out in surprise, as if nothing were happening, "Ashley what're you doing here?"

Ashley responded to Emily's comment with an angry face. It looked as though Ashley would punch Emily at any given moment. "What am I doing here? Oh i don't know, I was just standing in the crowd wondering if Conrad was safe or not and I happened to look up into the balcony and see this." Ashley pointed at Jack, "A gunman holding you hostage,"

"You don't have to worry Ashley. I have everything in control," Emily assured, and then stole a peek at Jack. The two simultaneously made uncomfortable eye contact.

"My ass you do!" Ashley bravely shouted, as if there was not a gun present in the situation.

"Back off Ashley. Before you get yourself hurt." Emily stepped towards her, holding her hand out as if she could somehow push her away.

"Emily! Don't move," Jack shouted above everyone, holding the gun on his target...Emily's chest. Emily stared at the dark barrell of the gun in horror.

"Jack. What're you thinking!" Ashley cried.

"Shut up Ashley! Jack warned, "This is for me and Emily to hash out."

"Please Jack...Not here. Not now. Don't do this to yourself." Emily tried to step towards him, but he just backed away. Emily teared up and stepped away herself.

"Jack, Emily is right. Now I don't know what's going on between you two but..." Ashley stepped in, before being cut off by Jack.

Jack charged at her, stopping just inches before her face. Ashley cringed and look away as tears fluttered in her dark brown eyes.

"No. No you don't know what is happening!" He shouted loudly in her face, holding the gun near her chin.  
As Ashley looked up from the side, she noticed something relieving. Emily stood, hidden in the shadows, holding an object tightly between her fists. She began inching nearer, quietly and discreetly. Ashley noticed, as Emily entered the light, that she was holding a small fire extinguisher. She launched herself forward, grunting as she ran at Jack with the bottle in her grasp. Ashley noticed a look in her eyes. She looked like a killer. Jack couldn't turn fast enough. Emily clobbered him with the object, not hard enough to kill but just enough to knock him out.

Jack slumped to ground like a limp noodle. His body was flailed out in the position which he had fallen. His eyes fluttered and then closed. Emily looked horrified at what she'd done. She took a glimpse at the extinguisher and then dropped it. The two women stood in suspense as it clinked on the floor. Emily let out a gasp and then quickly picked the gun up from the ground and tucked it into the back of her pants, concealing it under her jacket.

"Emily!" Ashley responded in shock.

"Don't worry. It's just so Jack won't get in trouble. We have to get him out of here." Emily kept her cool.

"What just happened here Emily?" Ashley's eyes looked grave and serious.

"I'll explain later. Let's just focus on getting him out of here." Emily motioned at the unconscious man.

Emily's heart was still beating furiously in her chest. Her hands were shaking terribly, but she tried to control it so Ashley wouldn't notice. She hoped she hadn't hurt Jack too badly. She was thankful that she had drawn blood. The last thing she needed was to kill him with a brain contusion.

"We have to carry him out of here somehow. Everyone's still cheering down there. I think we can sneak him out the back doors without anyone noticing,"

"Carry him?" Ashley sounded astounded, "Are you mad?"

"He's barely my height Ashley, I think the two of us can handle him. You grab the legs," She pointed at his feet.

Ashley moved towards Jack Porter. "And what do you suppose we do with him? Put him in his bed like nothing happened?"

"You just get him to my car and I'll handle the rest," Emily responded as the two hoisted him up.

"I don't think so. You could take him to the cemetery for all I know. I'm going with you. And maybe then you could tell me what the hell you got yourself into," Ashley took command. Emily felt a spike of pressure within her. She didn't want Ashley involved. She couldn't risk it. Ashley wasn't the most honest of people, and frankly she didn't trust her.

"Fine," She reluctantly agreed, trying not to seem mad.

After struggling down the stairs with the unconscious man straddled in their arms, the two women discreetly carried him all the way outside into the parking garage. Once Emily got to her car, she and Ashley placed him in the backseat. Then the two ladies got into the front seats, and Emily switched on the engine.

As Emily pulled the car out of the lot, Ashley looked at her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she saw a mixture of things within her expression.

"What is your plan Emily? We can't just put him in his house. He's a danger to himself and to others."

"_I am_ going to take him to the hospital. I have an idea. I don't want him to get in trouble, I'll just make up something so that they have to keep him there." Emily explained.

"That doesn't explain something that I'm confused about."

Emily was worried about this. She prepared herself for Ashley to ask the question.

"Why did I hear you say and I quote 'I'm Amanda Clarke,'"

Emily gave a fake smirk and then lied, "He had a gun pointed at a man Ashley. He was ready to pull the trigger. I tried to make him see what he was doing was wrong. I said I was Amanda hoping he'd see his wife and reconsider what he was doing. I thought maybe if I were Amanda then he'd see that this wasn't what she wanted him to do. He has a son to think about."

"Ok, then why...Did he then point the gun at _you_?" She pressed.

"He wasn't in his right mind. He thought I was betraying him or something. he didn't want me pretending to be his wife. It could've been anything. We weren't exactly on speaking terms at the time because he found out that me and Amanda were close during the time we spent in juvy." Emily said with emotion, sighing a bit.

"Close?"  
"Like sisters..."

"You weren't...Involved with her schemes to take out Conrad...Were you?" Ashley asked.

"What? Of course not," Emily said protectively, hoping to sound convincing, "I helped her with things, but she never even told me about the whole thing."

Once Emily arrived at the hospital, she parked in the emergency wing and then opened the door of her car. Emily tied her hair back and then opened the door. Before stepping out she said to Ashley, "Help me carry him in,"  
"Will they get suspicious that we drove here instead of calling an ambulance?" Ashley asked with concern.

"I have everything to say, you just keep your mouth shut, pretend to be in shock or something."

The girls made the quick walk through the drizzling night and finally arrived at the door to the ER.

"Stay here a moment. I'll get help," Emily kneeled down and set Jack down. She then entered the hospital, put a scared face on and began screaming, "HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

Suddenly a man came to her rescue and asked what she needed, when Emily told him they rushed outside to get Jack. They put him on a stretcher and began wheeling him over to an open bed in the trauma center. When Emily was asked what happened she rapidly said, "Jack's brother died earlier and so he was distraught. He came up with this crazy theory that someone was out to get him and when I showed up to inquire if he was alright with my friend Ashley, he flipped. He started saying that I was his late wife, and nearly attacked my friend. While his back was turned I knocked him out so he wouldn't hurt her."

"So delusions and paranoia? Sounds like we'll be needing a psych evaluation." The man spoke. "Were either of you harmed?"  
"No," Emily answered. "Jack is my dear friend, but do we need to stay? I can come back in the morning...it's just that my fiance Daniel Grayson is dealing with the happenings of the explosion today and I should be there,"  
"I thought you looked familiar. Can you believe that guy that they arrested was let free? Not enough evidence." He made small talk.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Yeah... That Mathis guy? He worked with your fiance, right?"  
Emily felt a deep hollow within her. Aidan had been arrested, and then let go. She wondered where he'd go. Would he go back to her house? Or still try to flee the country?


	3. Unease

After awkwardly driving with Ashley, Emily dropped her off at Grayson's, kissed Daniel goodnight (reluctantly) and then sighed with relief upon arriving at her house. She bolted through the door shouting with concern, "Aidan?! Aidan are you here?! Nolan? Anyone?" While searching the entire house. There was no response. Emily was alone. She sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands, soaking in the happenings of her crazy days. After a few moments of solitude she flipped on the TV to the news. The first story playing came as a shock.

"Earlier tonight billionaire of the NolCorp was arrested on suspicions of impending terrorism. After several hours of interrogation the police have made little progress. The suspect seems to think he's being framed, but the police have outweighing evidence against him. Including a confession from deceased Padma Lahari. This has in return led suspicions to whether or not Nolan Ross could be in fact the killer," The female reporter concluded her speech.

Emily was shocked beyond speech. She reacted fast though. She ran back to her car and drove all the way down to the station they were holding Nolan in. When Emily saw Nolan in sight they both yelled for eachother but one of the officers cut her off short.

"We're not accepting visitors. Nolan Ross is under serious accusations right now. The interrogation isn't finished,"  
"Let me see him. I need to talk to him. I'm his best friend," Emily shouted in disarray, clearly angered. Meanwhile the two friends never broke eyecontact as they were being restrained.

Emily had wait for what seemed like hours, all alone in the nearly abandoned room with only her thoughts to keep her company. Unfortunately they did more harm at this time. Most of all she was worried about Nolan. What if she couldn't get him cleared? He was her main man. Without him she couldn't do much. Even though she hated to admit that. She also worried about Jack. She hoped he was okay but also hoped he wouldn't remember anything. She worried about Charlotte, and wondered if she'd be ok. She was her sister after all. She just lost her first love and became a single mother at once. So many things were going through her head. She just wanted to shut her brain off. She was desperately exhausted, but couldn't rest. Her foot tapped a mile a minute as her nerves kept her on the edge of her seat.

Finally someone approached. Emily nearly jumped up and plowed them over. The chunky, balding officer said in a husky voice, "You can talk to him now," and pointed towards Nolan as he was escorted out of the interrogation room.

"Emily!" He shouted with relief. Emily closed her eyes and let out a gasp of air before running and hugging him. She caringly clasped one hand on the back of his head and the other around his neck, squeezing with all her might.

"What happened?"

"Padma lied." Nolan said, teary eyed, "There was an interview of her, she blamed me for Americon Initiative."

Emily didn't need anymore information to know that Nolan was in trouble, "Oh God. I'll get you out of this. I don't know how but I will. I don't think they have enough evidence to get you convicted."

"Who knows?" Nolan seemed skeptical, "This is all rigged anyhow,"

"Nolan, you have more money than God. Just remember that," Emily grabbed his shoulders.

"Times up," the officer said, and began pulling him away. Nolan was fidgety, but Emily stood her ground and just continually assured him that he'd be safe.

Victoria Grayson had flicked off the television, disgusted with her husband and herself. She sipped her drink to take off the edge and tried to remember the last time she felt happy. Regret was her best friend nowadays. And the thing she regretted most was not finding out that her husband had planted another bomb, blowing up their own company and killing her daughter's boyfriend in the process. She couldn't bear to think of morning, when she'd have to tell Charlotte about Declan's passing. How would she make it through something like this? Especially with her being pregnant.

The worst came to mind. She could see it clearly. Her daughter becoming the next _Victoria Grayson._ She didn't like the image one bit. She'd given up Patrick, but Charlotte could never do the same. Not with the amount of publicity surrounding their family. It'd be outright chaos if she tried such a thing. Victoria continued her thoughts, while refilling her glass. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Victoria ambled towards the front door with the glass in hand. Who'd be here this late? She wondered. She prayed it wasn't Emily. She couldn't take that girl's smug face at a moment like this. Something about her always rubbed Victoria the wrong way. And the one reason was that she reminded her of herself. She was the embodiment of Victoria Grayson. And she knew a gold digger when she saw one. She couldn't quite get to the bottom off it though. Emily was rich, why would she possibly need more money? She feared a greater motive behind her. Emily indeed was not a woman in love.

As Victoria thoughtlessly opened the door and an unfamiliar man stood before her. At first Victoria thought nothing of it. She assumed him to be a stranger. It only took her seconds to believe that the grown man before her was flesh and blood. She muttered Patrick under her breath to hear him respond with Hello mother. The glass slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground.

Emily went home feeling sad and sluggish. As soon as she walked in the door she threw her keys on the table and pulled off the shoes that felt molded to her feet. She wanted to sleep, but knew it'd probably be impossible. Instead she plopped down on the couch once again, this time avoiding the television as to hinder any other disaster that took course. Instead of entertaining herself with news, she propped her head up in her hands and sobbed. She let go of all of her emotion, and once everything was clear, she sniffled and wiped her eyes clean.

She began to wonder where Aidan was. She'd checked her phone, but no new messages or alerts popped up. Only one from Daniel that said "Goodnight, I'll call you in the morning." She then wondered if something else was going on in the Grayson house. He usually never said I'll call you in the morning unless he for sure needed to talk. Emily didn't think she could deal with any more issues. After a warm shower, Emily got into her bed. It felt good to be in the spacious bed all by herself for once. Sleep came surprisingly easy. It was waking up that was hard. Going back to real life where there were so many problems. Even so she forced herself out of bed and lifelessly prepared herself for a busy day.

Right on cue, Daniel called. Emily put on a happy face and acted as if she were light and happy throughout the entire conversation.

"Hello Daniel,"

"Hey Emily." He casually responded.

"Is everything alright? Your text made me think something had happened….other than all of the other crazy shit that happened yesterday," Emily feigned concern.

"Actually yes. Something so psychotic, you'd never believe." Daniel sighed.

"What is it? It's not Charlotte is it? Poor girl, does she know? She must be devastated about Declan." Emily remembered.

"Actually well, my mother told her this morning so she wouldn't have to hear it online or anything. She's pretty upset. She's been in her room all morning crying. She just needs some space right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you. You're kind of her idol. She really took a liking to you."

"I always wanted a sister…" Emily said with a pained smile. "And you have news worse than that?"

"I don't know if it's worse or just…Interesting but it's definitely news."

"Well quit being so vague. I'm desperate to hear it," Emily rocked on her heels in suspense.

"Inside Grayson Manor, my mother is assessing a tea for this afternoon, following the exciting appearance of my lost brother….Patrick," Daniel said unenthusiastically.

Emily nearly toppled over from the news. Patrick, Victoria's son, had shown up.

"She's inviting you as well. It's this afternoon. Do you mind if I come over? I'd like to see you before hand…"

"Um sure," Emily scratched her head and looked around.

"See you soon," Daniel hung up.

As Emily clicked out of the call and moved to set her phone down she noticed something under her cabinet. A stain. A dark stain. Emily moved closer with caution and then bent down. Underneath was one drip of red blood, pooling in a small circle. Leading up from it one small dab coated the bluish green paint. Emily quickly thrust the cover open and searched through. It looked tampered with. She checked her phone once more. No messages from Aiden. She called him. Voicemail.

"Aiden. I don't know what happened but we need to talk now. I'm sure you're trying to stay under the radar, but this is urgent matter. I don't know if you're alive or not. Someone must've tampered with my stuff. Please call me back." Emily spoke rapidly with rushed thought, and then clicked out and deleted the call.

Emily wiped off the blood and soon enough, Daniel appeared. When he walked in the door she sensed something odd about him. He seemed nervous. But was it about his brother? He kissed her on the forehead, but it seemed forced.

"So, this is really happening? Your long lost brother actually exists? It just seems crazy?" Emily made conversation.

Daniel looked blank and simply nodded. "I figured he'd come eventually. With the publicity and all. I swear if he tries to get into our family for money or whatever, I'll personally rough him up,"

"Big tough Daniel," Emily laughed. Daniel was in no joking mood. This made Emily uneasy. She held her tongue and cleared her throat.

"I just hope this doesn't put a damper on our engagement," Daniel ran his fingers over the upholstery of Emily's sofa.

"Of course not," Emily answered Daniel's oddly placed comment.

As Emily moved near her cabinet, Daniel's mood suddenly switched from one of tense anger and rigidity to almost fear…Or just anxiousness. Emily could see it in his eyes. She thought she'd play on this. See what she could get out.

"Daniel, can I ask you a question… And will you give me the honest truth? Were here at all last night?"

"Uh… Why?" He asked.

"Something about this just seems different…And when I came home there was a spot of blood. Did you get a paper cut or something?" She played innocence.

"I was here for a moment before my Dad's governor ceremony. I must've had blood or something from this cut." Daniel lifted his arm to reveal a semi-large gash on his wrist.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"It just happened from the explosion when I was helping out." Daniel shook it off as no big deal.

"Should we get going? Wouldn't wanna miss tea," Emily finished the conversation.

(Sorry I know this chapter is kinda bullshitted. Next ones will be better I promise. I just didn't have any good stuff to put in this one. Leave comments please!)


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4- Aftermath

Emily and Daniel reenter Grayson manor together, arriving for an invitation to yet another tea with Victoria. This time a new addition will be added to the party, Victoria's son Patrick, scripted as actor Eric Bana.

(As Emily and Daniel are welcomed into Grayson manor, Victoria seems suspiciously chipper, after all the events that have occurred. Rejuvenated by the arrival of her lost son, she even acts civilly towards Emily, giving a warm welcome to the couple. Conrad's voice trails off in the background, coming from his office where he and Ashley appear to be having a dispute.)

EMILY: hello Victoria, how is Charlotte?

VICTORIA: Oh she's devastated...As she should be.

EMILY: I'd like to see her later on if she'll let me

VICTORIA: it shouldn't be a problem, i was hoping to get her out of her room for tea. She's set on grieving though. Wouldn't even meet her brother...(_Patrick appears from around the corner with a smug grin. He has dark brown eyes, almost black, salt and pepper hair, and a tall stature)_

PATRICK: It's a pleasure to meet you (_shakes Emily's hand)_

EMILY: no the pleasure is mine. i just can't believe this. It doesn't seem real. (c_huckles_)

DANIEL: You're telling me (_smirks)_

VICTORIA: Can you believe my own son has more gray hairs than me? (_Looks up and smiles, lightly touching the side of his head where a section of gray is. Patrick nervously chuckles. After an awkward pause, Victoria inhales suddenly)_ Well why don't we sit down to tea? (_As they walk past Conrad's office Victoria calls on him, to join for a moment)_

CONRAD: (_muffled from distance, in a shout so they can hear) _Momentarily dear, I'm just solving some things with work. Grayson Global will be up and running in no time. (_Ashley's voice is then heard, saying "We haven't finished yet, I can still be of use to you Conrad. I pulled everything together with the election, I''m a superb worker.")_

VICTORIA: (_sits down as a server brings the teapot, flashes her facade of a smile and places a napkin in her lap, waiting for all the guests to be seated as well) _So Patrick, tell us about yourself. I've barely gotten to know you yet.

PATRICK: _(Clears throat, sips tea) _Um, well. I've barely a story to tell compared to you. This house is magnificent. I'm forever thankful that you're letting me stay.

DANIEL: (_quick, and almost harshly_) i take it you're sticking around then. (_Emily looks at him disapprovingly for a moment. They flash looks for a moment)_

PATRICK: _(somewhat discouraged) _Uh well, I hadn't planned on it, but the invitation just seemed so warm. And I'd really like to meet everyone. I feel like i've missed so much. i had no idea that I had a brother and sister, let alone the fact that I was kinship to Grayson blood.

VICTORIA: You're welcome here whenever. Now tell us, what do you do? You must have a family.

PATRICK: Uh, unfortunately no. Married and divorced twice. Never worked out, and we never had the time for kids. Though I do regret it. I work in a private corporation, working with construction mostly. I wanted to be an architect, but things didn't go my way.

EMILY: And you're adoptive parents? (_Emily cuts in, raising the tension)_

PATRICK: Sadly they passed. My father went first, heart disease. I was barely out of high school when it happened. My mother was more recently...Alzheimers. She developed it in her late sixties, and passed at seventy two just last fall.

VICTORIA: (_devastated) _I'm terribly sorry Patrick.

PATRICK: Thank you for your condolences, but please lets not make this any more strained than it needs to be. Let's talk about a lighter topic.

EMILY: Indeed, my apologies for bringing up a sore subject. I too lost my parents, and just yesterday...Charlotte's boyfriend was killed in the explosion at Grayson Global. I think an airy topic would suit us just fine. (_Victoria seems agitated with Emily's intrusions, but keeps her smile)_

VICTORIA: (_nearly sarcastic) _Emily always knows just the right thing to say.

EMILY: speaking of Charlotte, would anyone be opposed to me visiting her for a quick spell? I feel terrible to intrude on the family reunion.

DANIEL: of course (_Daniel answered before Victoria could object_)

(_Emily leads herself upstairs, stopping at Charlotte's door to knock. Muffled tears are heard.)_

CHARLOTTE: Go away!

EMILY: Charlotte, it's me Emily. I'd really like to come in if you don't mind. I know you're upset. (_enters without approval. the room is in disarray as if Charlotte had gone on an angry rampage. Charlotte is still in bed, in a nightgown. Crying crying softly. Her eyes are red and there are discarded tissues everywhere. The open windows let in a chilling breeze, yet Charlotte is above the covers in a skimpy gown)_

EMILY: (_rushes to the window and closes it, saying softly) You're going to catch a cold._

CHARLOTTE: I don't care.

EMILY: (_sighs and sits on bed) _I'm so sorry Char. I know this is tough. I can't imagine what'd it'd be like to lose Daniel for good, but I do know what you're going through. (_leans closer and strokes the side of her face, then runs her fingers through her hair)_

CHARLOTTE: It just isn't real Emily. He said he was fine, how could this happen? We were supposed to be a family, what do I do now? I can't do it alone. I can;t live here without him. I'll die! I just miss him so much already, and It's barely been a day. How do i go on for a lifetime?

EMILY: It's hard, and it seems impossible, but life will go on without him. It has to. I'll be here for you through it all. If you ever, ever need anything. You can talk to me. I'm your sister now.

CHARLOTTE: (_reminded of Amanda) _It's too much loss for one year. First Amanda, now Declan. Why me? It's bad enough losing a sister that I'd just met.

EMILY: You didn't lose a sister. She's right here. (_Emily takes hold of charlotte's hand)_

CHARLOTTE: (C_harlotte takes this as a heart-felt statement, even though Emily knows the extent of the truth behind her words. She give a fragment of a smile)_

EMILY: _(Smiles back, feeling elated) _There's that smile that I wanted to see. (_suddenly looks up and stares into Emily's eyes as if she's just been punched in the gut. Tears well up and she looks ready to burst. Emily asks with concern) _What is it?

CHARLOTTE: It's just that...That was almost exactly what Declan said to me...At the hospital. (_begins crying horrendously. EMily wraps her up in a hug hug, comforting her while trying to hold back her own emotions. After a long moment of sobbing, Charlotte suddenly pulls away from the embrace and sniffles) _You know...You always felt more like a sister than Amanda. I can't explain it. I loved Amanda, but the connection wasn't the same. She felt more like...Like a friend rather than blood. Then again what do I know...I couldn't even tell my own father wasn't really...my own father. Emily, how am I going to take care of this child when I can't even take care of myself?

EMILY: (_in all seriousness, speaking softly) _No, don't tell yourself that. You're going to be a fine mother. Me and Daniel will help you every step of the way. In fact, if things get too hard for you here...i promise that you can come stay with us, wherever we may be. Paris or even just in my silly ole' beachhouse.

CHARLOTTE: Emily, I heard you downstairs when you were talking to Patrick...My _brother, _and to think I thought our family was done with secrets. You said your parents died. I remember hearing that when the crazy ordeal with the psychiatrist tapes went down...You don't ever talk about yourself. You're always so open to hear everyone else's problems. Why is that?

EMILY: (p_onders the truth_) It's my way of coping. I find it easier to just keep everything privatized. It's seems like whenever I reveal someething about myself it gets blown out of proportion. Like when people found out about me being in juvy. I can express my pain in other ways.

CHARLOTTE: like what? I need to know.

EMILY: Start with a support group. Certain friends, family members, and professionals. The aftermath of it is always the hardest part. It's because thats when the shock starts to wear off, and then you realize that its real life.

CHARLOTTE: Kinda like Amanda was for you? Declan told me about your juvy friendship.

EMILY: (_smiles sweetly) _Yeah. Just like that. Listened kiddo, I better get back down there before your mom comes looking for trouble. See ya. (_Kisses Charlotte's forehead) _Take care of yourself and that baby. (_Emily exits the room and wanders back downstairs. Conrad has temporarily joined the party, with Ashley hovering behind him. When Ashley spots EMily, she gets uncomfortable and looks away, trying not to shout what had happened the day before. The group has engaged in meaningful small talk, and look strangely content with the situation. Even Conrad seems calm around the product of his wife's assault. Victoria spots Emily as well and points her out to the rest of the lot)_

VICTORIA: (_acting surprised) Emily! How nice of you to join us again. Is Charlotte feeling at all better?_

EMILY: A little, as much as she physically can right now. (_Emily takes her seat next to Daniel and holds his hand for show)_

PATRICK: So when is the happy couple getting married?

DANIEL: It's kinda un decided due to recent setbacks. (_Daniel seems scepticle of the matter)_

But heck, looks like we have a new addition to make to our guest list.

CONRAD: Daniel, sorry to break up our nice chat, but we have important business to get to. We're going to have to cut our little reandevous short. We've got pressing matters on our hand. (_Conrad stands up and buttons his jacket.) _Ashley, keep yourself busy here until we're done, and then we can finish up our personal matter.

ASHLEY: (_looks disgusted at her boss, butt keeps herself cool) _Of course Mr. Grayson.

(_All stand up and lightly converse, saying goodbyes. Emily kisses Daniel at the door before he and Conrad exit. Victoria begins to chat with Ashley, in silent secrecy, asking about everything happening with Grayson Global. Emily is startled when Patrick appears at her side)_

PATRICK: So this is how the Graysons really are?

EMILY: (_startled) _What do you mean?

PATRICK: They seem cold, dettached from one another. What's been going on? I understand that my sister, Charlotte lost someone, and there was that explosion. Is there some kind of family drama? I've seen 'em on the news you know. It's strange, I've seen them and judged them, not knowing they were my family too. It's hard to grasp. I'm not sure what to think.

EMILY: the real question is more like, when isn't there family drama?

PATRICK: You're marrying into it. Hows that?

EMILY: They're awfully hard to impress. Especially when you aren't blood.

PATRICK: You know them better than me.

EMILY: Trust me, it's easy to get to know things about them.

PATRICK: things?

EMILY: Just things. You'll know their lifestory, but you never really know them. Charlotte and Grayson are open books, but the parents...they're different stories. And lately...Lately everyone's been secretive. _(Before Patrick could ask another question Victoria and Ashley pop up)_

VICTORIA: Well look at you two conversing like common criminals. Emily, would you like to stay longer?

EMILY: (_stunned by the invitation) _Uh, no I should be going...Nolan needs me right now.

VICTORIA: Oh yes I heard. Such a shame.

EMILY: The worst is that he's innocent.

VICTORIA: that's a shocking assumption.

EMILY: I know Nolan better than anyone. He wouldn't do that.

VICTORIA: I thought for sure it was that Aiden Mathis.

PATRICK: Aiden Mathis?

VICTORIA: I'll explain later. Come this way Patrick, I haven't even finished the tour. Farewell Emily.

EMILY: Goodbye. (_turns to exit as Victoria and Patrick disappear)_

ASHLEY: Emily! Wait! (_Grabs Emily's arm and turns her around to face her) _Are we going to talk about last night?

EMILY: (_looking around at the cameras and whispers near Ashley's ear) _Not here.

ASHLEY: Your house then?

EMILY: Let's go.

(_Emily and Ashley exit together quietly)_

_tell me what you think of this and which writing style you prefer please! :) _


	5. Errands

The first thing Emily did was take Ashley back to her house and explain away everything. She had to keep Ashley out of everything. The last thing she wanted was for her to get suspicious. After that, Emily drove out to see Nolan. She wanted desperately to stay with him and go over every single possible thing, but Nolan didn't have the same feeling.

"You need to go see Jack," Nolan spoke quietly with passion.

"Nolan, the last thing I need right now is more trouble. I need to help you." EmI promised your father I'd take care of you. That's what I'm doing."  
"How are you going to do that behind bars?" Emily yelled, wishing the glass wasn't between them. They lingered a moment, just staring.

"You need to be there for him Ems. Jack is weak. He's lost everything and he's confused. He...he needs your support. You threw him in the hospital like he was garbage."

"I'm going to handle it. I need you Nolan. I can't continue without your help."  
Nolan looked down and smiled, "A year ago you didn't even want to accept my help. You'll be fine a few weeks without me."  
"How do you know it won't be longer?" Emily inquired.

"Because I know you..." Nolan answered immediately, "You'll get me out." Nolan then winked.

"Time's up Mister Ross," The guard took him away.

Emily, feeling a bit frazzled, ran outside to her car. As soon as she was inside the vehicle, she slammed the door shut with all of her might, pushed her hair back and broke down to tears. After a moment's weakness, Emily pulled herself together and drove away in the opposite direction of the hospital that she left Jack in. She had a stop to make first. Far out of the Hamptons, where Carl Junior was staying. When Emily arrived at the door the woman came out as if she were staring down a mob boss.

"How are you? What you want?" SHe screeched.

"Ma'am, I'm a friend of...of Jack Porter's. I'm here for Carl. I know this seems strange but...Jack is in the hospital. Thats why he hasn't contacted you. He sent me for Carl, I'm the godmother."

It didn't take much of a fight for her to hand the baby right over. Emily buckled him into his car seat and drove off to find Jack. After a short drive she parked and then bounced the little boy on her hip all the way up to the front desk.

"Um, I'm here to see a Jack Porter." Emily removed her sunglasses and asked for the front nurse.

"Jack Porter is in serious psychiatric disarray ma'am. Might I ask how you are acquainted? We're only allowing family. No ones come through so far. Are you his wife?" She assumed after seeing the child.

"Jack...Doesn't have any family. His brother just died. That's why he's here. He's not in his right mind. I'm a good friend, godmother to his son. That's this handsome fellow here." She looked down at the sweetie in her arms.

Alright, I'll take you to him. He's not right though. We're sending the psych eval down soon. I'm glad you showed up when you did. You might've had to drive all the way down to the facility." She made small talk.

As they walked down the hall, Carl finnicked and so Emily comforted him. He'd taken a liking to her almost instantly. As the nurse opened the door she called out as a warning, "Mr. Porter...I have an Emily Thorne here to see you. As well as a little guy named Carl."

"Carl's here?" Emily heard his excited voice before seeing his face. As soon as Jack saw Emily, his face dropped.

"Hi Jack," Emily said to cool the tension.  
"Funny, I thought I heard the nurse say...Emily Thorne was it? I don't see that person." Jack said after the nurse left.

Emily avoided and then walked up to Jack to hand off Carl. Jack immediately grabbed him. He hadn't seen him in so long. It felt good to kiss his beautiful son at the end of another hard day. His sweet smiling face was contagious.

"Jack we need to..."

"No...No Emily. God, I don't even know what to call you anymore. I can't look at you, without wanting to jump off of a cliff." Jack looked up with hate.

Emily bent down to be level with him, "Jack I am still the same person."

"How can you say that? How can you say you're the same? YOU are NOT."  
"Shhhh Jack," Emily stopped him, "Goddammit."  
"What have you got to hide? Huh? What else aren't you telling me? You know...It's hard for me to grasp just how far you carried out this lie. Now, why on earth did you let her convince me that she was that little girl I met on the beach?" Jack threw his arm up.

"That little girl was _me _Jack." Emily pointed to herself, tearing up.

"Yeah I know that now. A little bit too late." Jack lowered his voice.

"Jack I didn't let her do anything. She defied me. I bought her a ticket, I got her a new life to live. She declined. She woudn't leave. She went behind my back and told you. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch her do that? Do you think it was easy for me? Everytime I saw you together I couldn't help but think that I was just letting you have a false sense of happiness. I wanted to tell you, I tried to get things to stop. You deserved someone better though." Emily tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

"Emily I'm sorry. I just can't right now." Jack held his palm to her. "I'd like to be alone with my son now please."


End file.
